Michiru's Birthday
by Santa Cruz Blues
Summary: Short smutty fluff about Michiru's birthday. Haruka/Michiru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Wow, back to writing! It's been a wild break, but hopefully this will herald more work…I do have quite a few ideas, including a longer, crossover fic with Wicked.

"Think they know where we've gone?" Haruka asked breathlessly. Perfectly red lips crushed against hers, forcing a moan.

"I don't care. Let them know; hell, let them _hear_," Michiru replied, causing the blond woman to arch an eyebrow. Sometimes Michiru's crassness surprised her. Not that anything said was particularly abhorrent. The sentiment, though, was decidedly un-ladylike. "It's _my_ birthday, so shouldn't I get what I want?" The sea goddess' eyes met those of her lover. "What I want is _you_." She punctuated the end of her sentence by pushing Haruka against the wall in a darkened corner of their bedroom. Setsuna and Ami had planned a birthday party for Michiru, which was well appreciated and attended by their many friends and family.

However, Michiru's desires had been growing since the early morning, when Haruka had woken her up with a soul scorching orgasm, followed by a lavish breakfast in a bubble bath. She was frustrated with not having the opportunity to touch her wife back until possibly the late night, which was a rare trait to be seen in the aqua-haired woman. Normally she epitomized patience, grace, and self-control. But when Haruka had left after their morning together to attend to preparations for the party, and came back wearing a form-fitting white dress shirt with cufflinks, a pair of tight slacks a tie with intricate cherry blossoms embroidered onto it and a buttoned vest over it, Michiru could feel her mouth salivating at once.

Now, already in the mid-afternoon, Michiru had all but dragged the sandy blond into the bedroom under the pretense of needing help choosing a swim suit.

"You fucked me so thoroughly this morning, and now it's my turn to do the same," Michiru murmured into Haruka's ear. She bit her neck lightly, not wanting to leave any visible (attention-drawing) marks, then felt Haruka gently but firmly grasp her cheek in one hand while the other clasped her hip to pull her into another kiss. Their tongues met, and to Michiru's delight she could smell Haruka's cunt. "Mmm, you are getting wet for me; I know it." Haruka blushed.

Michiru only giggled before deftly unbuckling Haruka's belt and pants. She slowly lowered to her knees, dragging the racer's slacks and boxers with her. Haruka leaned back against the wall for support as the sight of her sophisticated, respected, reserved wife leaning in to pleasure **her**. Haruka's senses were becoming overloaded. Michiru gently snaked her tongue out to taste the wetness glistening visibly between her wife's legs. She hummed in approval at the familiar flavor, and smirked as Haruka's hands moved to hold her aqua curls, silently encouraging the experienced tongue to delve deeper.

Her goddess obliged, but not before nipping at the blonde's thighs, leaving a mark that only she would see. _Mine_, Michiru thought happily to herself. Since their partnership as senshi, and eventual partnership as lovers (then wives), they had been each other's primary lovers. Of course there were the few times they had experienced sex with another couple (Setsuna and Ami, to be exact), and while they had both found that enjoyable they both knew that ultimately they belonged to each other.

Aware that she was unintentionally torturing her love, Michiru used her fingers to open Haruka's lips and thrust her tongue deeply into Haruka's sex. Haruka arched her back from the wall, and immediately came from the sensation of sudden and warm fullness. "Michi-Michiru," Haruka gasped before letting out a strangled sob. Michiru quickly stood up and held the gasping woman, her head cradled in the crook of Michiru's neck, arms limply wrapped around the slender waist as the aqua-haired woman whispered non-words into Haruka's ear and stroked her hair.

"That was wonderful, Michiru," Haruka whispered. Michiru could feel the smile on her wife's face and felt a contented smile grace her own. "Shouldn't we find you a swim suit now? It's been over twenty minutes." Michiru grinned at Haruka before pulling her dress over her head. Haruka laughed deeply at the sight of her wife's guilty look in her sea blue bikini. "I love you, my wife." Michiru threw her arms around Haruka.

"I love you too, my goddess. Thank you for the best birthday yet," Michiru said softly as their cheeks touched. Haruka grinned.

"It's not over yet, love. I told you, tonight you won't be getting much sleep. You will be getting what, twenty-three birthday spankings?" Michiru blushed deeply, but felt her sex become instantly wet. She nodded. "Hmm, twenty-three spankings...perhaps also a ball-gag?" Haruka laughed as Michiru moaned in lust and frustration.

They still had three hours of party to get through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of its characters.**

"Do you recall what I told you earlier, koi? After you took me in our bedroom this afternoon?" Haruka asked her wife. Michiru's birthday party had ended only an hour ago, and the two women had spent the interim time cleaning and enjoying the quiet. Hotaru was with Setsuna and Ami tonight, affording the women a rare quiet evening to themselves without the need to leave their home. Michiru smiled shyly.

"Something about a birthday spanking, if I remember correctly. Though, as we have the whole house to ourselves, I don't suppose we need to use a gag, ne?" she replied. Haruka chuckled at the pouty tone Michiru's voice carried. With a strong hand Haruka grabbed Michiru's hair and pulled her lips to meet her own, stopping centimeters before touching. The blue-haired woman groaned in frustration, trying to reach the other's lips. Haruka smirked at the wanton need apparent in Michiru's face.

"You had your way with me today. I gave you fair warning about what would be happening tonight. Let me be perfectly clear, Michiru, what will happen in the next ten minutes," Haruka spoke softly, her breath caressing Michiru's parted lips. "I will release you; you will remain standing exactly where you are, not speaking a word unless I say you can; I will undress you, and give you the birthday spanking you have earned. What happens after that is entirely up to how well you receive your spankings. Should things become too overwhelming or painful, you will you say "Seiya," and all will stop. Understood?" Michiru gasped as Haruka's hand tightened in her hair, forcing her neck to arch towards Haruka's hungry lips.

"Y-yes, I understand," Michiru moaned, feeling Haruka's teeth grazing against her neck.

"'Yes' what, hime-chan?" Haruka asked, closing her teeth around a particularly sensitive spot underneath her blue-haired goddess' jaw.

"Yes Tenoh-sama." A smirk appeared on Haruka's face. This aspect to their relationship was relatively new, and she loved the passionate abandon with which Michiru engaged in their power play. She reached her hand to Michiru's blouse and began to unbutton it, beginning at the top. She moved her lips to Michiru's ear, tickling it with her breath.

"Good girl, hime-chan. After I remove your shirt and skirt you will begin pleasuring yourself through your panties and bra. Understood?"

Michiru groaned slightly. "Yes, Tenoh-sama." Her nipples hardened as Haruka's hands brushed against them, causing a shudder to wrack her body despite the two layers of material keeping them apart. Haruka managed to keep a passive look on her face, but only through her sheer force of will power. Inside she was moaning at the sight of her wife's nearly bare torso coupled with the consensually given control the blue-haired woman gave her. Haruka felt a pool of wetness begin to form between her thighs, and grinned at the thought of how they would both be sated before the evening was over.

Without much show Michiru unzipped her skirt and let it slide to the ground before stepping daintily out of it. Her eyes raised and met Haruka's, biting her lip in a display of shyness knowing what was next expected of her. Haruka raised her eyebrow, waiting. Michiru slowly reached up a slightly trembling hand to cup her right breast, gasping at how hard her nipple had already become.

"Hime-chan, you are doing a good job. Now I want you to touch both of your breasts at the same time. Let me see how aroused you are for me," Haruka instructed with a husky voice. Michiru smiled as her other hand reached up to toy with her left breast, massaging them both and groaning aloud. The feel of the fabric scratching against her nipples was unbearable, the moisture of her arousal literally running down her thigh. Haruka took two large steps to Michiru's side, deftly undoing the bra's clasp in order to release her wife's luscious chest. Michiru gasped in surprise, her eyes having closed in pleasure. Haruka's lips found Michiru's neck, tasting the light sheen of sweat gracing the smooth skin. "Don't stop, princess. Touch the outside of your panties. Tell me if they are wet."

Michiru reached down quickly, shuddering as she felt just how wet she was. "Oh Tenoh-Sama, my panties are soaked through."

"Mm, good girl. Why are you so wet, hime-chan?" Haruka purred against Michiru's neck before reaching up to bite her ear lobe.

"Y-you turn me on so much, Tenoh-Sama. My body wants you...I want you," Michiru nearly growled. Haruka's eyes darkened and her arm clasped Michiru's hand, dragging it away from the damp panties.

"Right now this is not about what you want, hime-chan. This is about what you need. I could fuck you until you cum screaming my name, but that is not what you need. I could even **make** you lick my wet center until I cum with your face between my thighs, and as much as I want that, it is not what I need. Do not forget that. Understood?" Michiru nodded obediently. "Good girl. Now, suck your fingers clean of any of your juices. Tell me how it tastes." Michiru's cheeks flushed red, but she did as ordered, feeling another rush of arousal hit herself at Haruka's words. She brought her fingers to her mouth, and tasted herself faintly on them.

"I taste slightly tangy, Tenoh-Sama," Michiru responded quietly, holding her arms loosely at her sides. Haruka could not help herself, and brought her hand around to cup the back of Michiru's head as she crushed their lips together, both groaning at the contact. All too quickly for Michiru Haruka pulled back, grinning as she gracefully strode to the chair near Michiru's vanity mirror.

Sitting down she beckoned Michiru over by crooking her finger. With a practiced walk, Michiru maintained eye contact with the floor and arms at her sides, stopping just short of Haruka's knees. The blonde's eyes drank in her wife's form, salivating at the gentle curves and pale skin. "Come stand by my left leg, facing the closet." Michiru followed her orders quickly. "I will bend you over my lap to give you a spanking, princess."

Michiru's heart sped up, as did the wetness seeping into her lap. With a firm gentle hand, Haruka guided Michiru's body over her knees, rubbing her lace-clad ass with anticipation, love, and a slight sadistic desire. A low groan made its way through Haruka's lips as she felt Michiru's desire rubbing against her own lap, leaving a wet spot. She wanted to ravage this gorgeous woman currently undulating against her, but restrained herself...barely.

Using every ounce of self-restraint, Haruka lowered Michiru's panties over her curvaceous hips, allowing them to pool on the floor around her ankles. Immediately Haruka inhaled, smelling MIchiru's arousal. "Oh princess, I can smell how much you are ready for your spanking...you turn me on so very much, hime-chan." Michiru's cheeks burned red, embarrassed by her own arousal. How such play and sexual activities could ever excite her she could not understand, but knowing its effect upon the woman after whom she lusted and loved with all of her being...well, who was she to question her inner machinations? Particularly when they involved a horny Haruka.

Lightly rubbing Michiru's soft ass, Haruka placed her other arm below her shoulders, bracing her hime-chan in preparation for what was about to come. "All right princess. You will receive twenty-three spanks. If it becomes too painful for you, I want you to say "red." Understood?"

"Yes, Tenoh-Sama. I understand," replied the blue-haired woman, panting lightly. She wished she could grind her center against Haruka's knee, craving friction. She could not remember ever being in need of an orgasm as much as this moment. It was because of this need to be touched by Haruka, as well as the excitement of being controlled by her that Michiru was shaking with anticipation for the spanking she was soon to receive.

Haruka took a deep breath, her hand still on Michiru's ass. "One, two," Haruka said, bringing her hand up, "Three." Haruka swung her hand down, smacking Michiru's ass with a sharp swat. Michiru gasped aloud, overjoyed and in pain and overwhelmed with the sensation. "I want you to count out loud after each spank. I would hate to give more than appropriate, hime-chan."

"O-one, Tehon-Sama," Michiru groaned. The unexpected side effect of the spanking was Haruka's hand on her ass forced her center against the strong runner's leg, causing her to tread closer to the edge of an orgasm.

"Oh, by the way, hime-chan, if you come before I say you can, you will kneel upon rice while I pleasure myself in front of you. Understood?" Haruka spoke quietly but with a seriousness that underlined the order.

"Hai, Tehon-Sama. When may I come?" Michiru asked nervously. She hated not being able to touch her lover, particularly during such play, which made it a true punishment.

"After the twenty-third spank, you may come on my knee. In fact, I shall expect you to. Is that what you want, princess? To soak my knee with your wetness?" Haruka asked, raising her hand for the next spank. Michiru moaned in frustration. **Smack**.

"Two, Tehon-Sama," the violinist writhed carefully. Haruka kept up a steady, regular rhythm. **Smack.** Wait two seconds. **Smack.** Wait two seconds...it was driving Michiru into a frenzied state, her desire to come and please Haruka vying for importance.

All too soon Haruka gave the twenty-second spank. Michiru was wet to the point of soaking Haruka's pant leg, and nearly came after the last blow to her ass. "All right, hime-chan; after this spank, I want you to come on my knee. Grind your beautiful cunt against me, scream for me. But above all, you must come for me. Understood?"

"Yes, Tenoh-Sama. I shall do as you say." Haruka kissed her princess' neck, muttering

praises against the sweaty skin. She brought her hand back, waited two seconds, and swiftly brought it down onto the red ass, pushing Michiru's center against her knee in such a way that her clit rubbed against the powerful leg.

"T-t-twenty three, Tenoh-Sama, oh God, I'm coming, I'm coming for you Tehon-Sama!" Michiru cried out in release, unabashedly pleasuring herself on her wife's knee. Haruka felt her own body respond, a small orgasm of her own rippling through her body due only to the sound and feel of Michiru's pleasure. The violinist moaned and panted through the powerful orgasm, stopping after nearly a minute.

Haruka immediately stood up, bringing MIchiru with her in her arms. She carefully carried and deposited her spent lover on the bed. Quickly slipping out of her own clothing Haruka joined the blue-haired woman, holding her close. Their breathing was slowly returning to normal, and shivers overtook the smaller woman. Haruka pulled the blanket over them before returning to her wife.

"Thank you, Michi. Aisheteru," Haruka whispered into the nearly sleeping woman's ear.

"Aisheteru, koi. This has been the best present I've ever received...can we celebrate my half-birthday too?" Michiru asked sleepily. Haruka chuckled quietly to herself before kissing her wife. Soon they both fell into a sated sleep.

**A/N: Yay! And kinky fun times were had by all. Was this okay? Too deviant? Not deviant enough? Please let me know!**


End file.
